Unexpected Love
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Tonks talks to Kingsley about Remus not loving her and things take an interesting turn... I may write more... Tell me what you think


Unexpected Love

Unexpected Love

It was the weekend of the Hogsmeade visit for the Hogwarts students and Tonks and Kingsley were ordered to oversee the trips to and from Hogsmeade and make sure everything went smoothly while the students were away from the protection of Hogwarts.

They disapparated from the Ministry to the station at Kings Cross, deciding that it would be better to take the train rather than apparating straight as they had so much time to spare.

The boarded the train and sat in an empty compartment together and soon got onto the subject of love, although how they arrived there neither of them could remember.

"So how are things going with you and Remus then?" Kingsley asked as he took a bite out of a sandwich and a swig of the butterbeer he had brought with him.

"Not too well… He says he's too old, too poor and too dangerous…" Tonks sighed, looking out of the window. She felt Kingsley's hand rest on her own which was on her knee.

"He'll see sense eventually, Tonks," Kingsley said, trying to comfort her.

"Everyone says that but I doubt he'd ever like me…" she sighed, "Nobody will ever like me."

"Don't say that! I'm sure lots of people like you!" Kingsley protested, wondering why Remus didn't just let himself be with her.

"Wouldn't happen to be able to name any would you?" she asked, glancing at him, then looking away again, "I guess I'm just meant to be lonely." A tear slipped down her cheek and Kingsley felt sorry for her, knowing that she had been through a lot.

He moved and sat next to her, putting his arm around her and squeezing her gently, "You're not alone though, Tonks. You've always got me and Mad-Eye."

She turned and looked at him, the tears now cascading down her face and her hair had become an even deeper shade of brown, "Mad-Eye's always busy with work and you've always got other things to deal with and I can't add to your problems…"

Kingsley hugged her and gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as much as he could. He felt her tears hitting his shirt and he said "You're more important than work. It would be no fun without you and I don't want the best partner I've ever had breaking down just because some idiot refused to love her."

Tonks managed to stop crying and pulled away from him to look at him, "You really think Remus is an idiot for not loving me…?" she asked, now curious as to why he was being so comforting.

He nodded, "Well he has to be if he's going to turn you down!" he said.

"Oh come off it Kingsley. If I'd suddenly declared that I was madly in love with you I doubt you'd have been willing to go out with me either!" Tonks said, looking away.

"I don't know about that! You're a very attractive woman and you have a great personality…" he replied as Tonks looked up at him in shock before pulling away from him to put her coat on as they arrived at the station where Minerva was waiting for them.

"You really mean that?" she asked, morphing away the tear stains and making herself appear happier again, despite Kingsley knowing she was far from happy.

Kingsley nodded and was just about to say something when the compartment door slid open and Minerva was standing there waiting for them to depart to the school together.

"Ahh Tonks, Kingsley, nice to see you both again," she said, smiling at them both, "Come along; the students are waiting."

Tonks glanced at Kingsley before walking out of the compartment and onto the platform, Kingsley closing the door behind them. The train immediately sped away down the track as they walked briskly towards Hogwarts.

The students were all gathered by the gates to the school which Minerva hurriedly unlocked. The students were forcing their way through the gates only to be stopped by an invisible force Kingsley had put up. He noticed a Hufflepuff student repeatedly walking into the invisible fence and looking confused every time and he laughed, then looked at Tonks and saw that she was watching the same thing and smiling.

Tonks looked away from the confused Hufflepuff and noticed Harry in the crowd. She smiled at him and he smiled back before following the rest of the students which were now walking along the pathway to Hogwarts lead by Minerva.

She went to follow but Kingsley held her back until all the students had gone past. "If anything's going to happen at the front Minerva will see. It's the back we need to watch."

Tonks nodded, and then said "Kingsley… What were you going to say earlier when Minerva interrupted on the train?"

"I was just going to say that any man turning you down has to be some sort of insane lunatic who is blind, deaf and down right stupid," he said, trying not to smile.

Tonks looked utterly shocked and was actually speechless. Kingsley looked at her and laughed at the expression on her face. "You really mean that?" she asked wondering whether her ears had deceived her. He nodded again, still smiling to himself. Tonks smiled and looked up at Kingsley and saw the smile on his lips. "Promise?" she asked, wanting to make sure he definitely felt that way before ruining another friendship like she had done with Remus.

"I promise," Kingsley replied, wondering whether she actually liked him in that way or whether he was just making himself look stupid.

His thoughts were soon answered when she said, "Will you go out with me then? And prove to Remus that I am worth loving?"

He smiled uncontrollably and said "Of course!" before taking her hand as they walked side by side to Hogsmeade.


End file.
